Venganza Sangrienta
by Princess Haruka
Summary: Hace cuatro años,ocurriò una masacre en una capilla en Izumo,matando a casi todos los que estaban allì,pero hubo una sobreviviente,ahora, tras despertar del coma,ella busca venganza de aquellos que le arrebataron todo. Basado en Kill Bill. Cancelado.
1. Capítulo 1: Dos

Venganza Sangrienta

Resumen:Hace cuatro años,hubo una masacre en una capilla en Izumo,matando a casi todos lo que estaban allì,pero hubo una sobreviviente,ahora,tras despertar del coma,ella busca venganza de aquellos que le arrebataron todo. Basado en Kill Bill

Disclainer: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei y Kill Bill pertenece a Quentin Tarantino.

**Finalmente comienzo este fic, primero aclaro que la protagonista de este fic es mi Oc, Aura (Posiblemente la vean muy seguido en mis fics de Shaman King) además, quería hacer un fic basado en una serie o una película, y como vi Kill Bill varias veces pues pensé que podría usarlo como base para mi fic. Trate de pensar en personajes de Shaman King que encajaran con los de la película, aclaro porque pueden haber personajes que en este fic no tengan ninguna relación. Bueno ya les he aburrido, ahora a comenzar con la lectura.**

"_La Venganza es un plato, que se sirve frío"_

En una pequeña capilla, en algún lugar cerca de Izumo, un grupo de personas estaban reunidas, en esa capilla, habían también 9 personas, 8 de ellas muertas y una agonizando.

-¿Crees que soy sádico?-Fueron las palabras de una persona que iba caminando por el sangriento lugar, mientras la única sobreviviente lo miraba con odio mientras el avanzaba.

-¿Sabes algo?-Preguntó con ironía-Te apuesto a que podría… Cocinar un huevo en tu frente.

-Quisiera creer que no hay nada sádico en mi ahora-Añadió el hombre mientras veía la figura ensangrentada y pasaba un pañuelo por su rostro ensangrentado-Aunque no lo creas en estos momentos estás viendo…Mi lado…Masoquista.

-Hao…Es tu beb…-La mujer no pudo terminar la frase debido a que recibió un disparo en su cabeza.

Capítulo uno: DOS

Cuatro años han pasado desde ese fatídico día, en la ciudad de Londres, en ese momento se estacionò una camioneta amarilla con flamas rojas. De ella se bajaba una joven mujer, de piel blanca, cabello largo rojo y ojos verdes, ella vestía con una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans, ella veía fijamente a la mujer que estaba dentro de la casa.

Con un paso lento se acercó a la casa que se encontraba en frente y toco la puerta.

-Ya voy-Se escuchó detrás de la puerta-Llegaste temprano hoy, nomás espero que no sea por otro reporte-Decía mientras abría la puerta, lo que no se esperaba era que allí estaba alguien a quien no esperaba ver nunca más por el resto de su vida.

Hubo un gran silencio mientras, algunos recuerdos de ese día pasaron por la mente de ambas.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos…Jeanne-Decía mientras sacaba unos cuchillos de sus botas y se los aventaba.

Sin embargo, Jeanne esquivo los cuchillos mientras corría hacia la cocina por un cuchillo mientras la otra joven la seguía, con el cuchillo en sus manos comienza a pelear contra la otra joven, hubo ventanas rotas, muebles en el suelo y ambas estaban con algunos cortes, cuando ambas estaban a punto de apuñalarse, oyeron que un autobús se detenía cerca de la casa.

Una niña pequeña se acercaba a la casa. Jeanne miro a la joven con una cara desesperada, la joven entendió el mensaje y ambas escondieron los cuchillos atrás de ellas.

-Ya llegué mamá-Decía la niña alegremente, pero al ver el cómo estaba la sala su expresión cambió e intentó acercarse-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Mejor no te acerques -Decía Jeanne-Pasa que, ese perro tuyo vino y destrozó toda la sala.

-¿Coco hiso eso?-Preguntó la niña.

-Así es-Dijo Jeanne.

-¿Y quién es ella?-Preguntó la niña-¿Y esas heridas?

\- Estas heridas, estábamos tratando de detener al perro, y nos tropezamos con algunos vidrios. -Dijo Jeanne-Y ella es Aura, una vieja amiga.

-Hola, mi nombre es Aura-Se presentó Aura-¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Su nombre es Jane-Dijo Jeanne.

-Jane, es un bonito nombre-Dijo Aura dulcemente-¿Y qué edad tienes?

-Jane, responde la pregunta-Dijo Jeanne al ver que su hija no respondía.

-Tengo cuatro años-Respondió Jane.

-Cuatro años, ya veo-Dijo Aura-Yo iba a tener una hija, en estos momentos hubiera tenido tu misma edad.

-Bueno, Mejor ve a tu cuarto Jane-Dijo Jeanne-Mamá y Aura van a hablar.

-Está bien-Dijo Jane antes de irse.

-Bueno-Dijo Jeanne-¿Quieres té?

-Claro-Respondió Aura.

Ambas se arreglaron las ropas y se fueron lentamente a la cocina.

POV Aura

_Esta mujer es una tranquila ama de casa, su nombre es Jeanne Diethel, su esposo es Lyserg Diethel, un reconocido Detective aquí en Londres. Pero lo que no saben, es que ella alguna vez del Escuadrón Víbora Mortal, ambas éramos del mismo escuadrón, su nombre clave era Cobra Africana, el mío, Mamba Negra._

Fin POV Aura

-¿Tienes un pañuelo?-Preguntó Aura.

-Claro-Respondió Jeanne lanzándole un pañuelo.

Aura atrapó el pañuelo y con eso se limpió la sangre y el sudor de su rostro. Mientras que Jeanne sacaba un juego de té de la repisa.

-Supongo que es tarde para pedir una disculpa-Dijo Jeanne-¿No?

-Supones muy bien-Dijo Aura tranquilamente.

-Escucha desgraciada-Dice encarándola-¿Acaso piensas volver a comenzar esto delante de mi hija?

-Puede relajarte-Dijo Aura sarcástica-No te asesinaré delante de tu hija, ¿bien?

-Eso es más racional de lo que Hao me hiso creer-Dijo Jeanne limpiándose la sangre-De lo que reamente eres.

-Digamos que es misericordia, la compasión y el perdón es lo que me falta-Dijo Viendo que Jeanne le pasaba su taza-No la racionalidad.

-Arruinamos tu vida, lo sé-Dijo Jeanne bebiendo de su taza-Lo único que puedo decir es que ahora soy una persona diferente. Tienes todo el derecho a saldar cuentas y estar a mano.

-No-Dijo Aura interrumpiéndola-¿Saldar cuentas y estar a mano? Si quisiera estar a mano, te mataría ahora mismo, subiría al cuarto de tu hija y matarla, y esperar a tu esposo para poder matarlo también, eso es estar a mano.

Jeanne trago en seco al oír lo que dijo Aura, en ese momento decidió hablar.

-Escucha, si pudiera volver en el tiempo para evitar lo que ocurrió lo haría-Dijo Jeanne molesta-Pero no puedo, Y si tanto quieres cobrar tu venganza, te espero en la cancha que hay cerca al parque, esta noche, a la medianoche, ambas vestidas de negro y con el cabello atado.

-Está bien, te espero-Dijo Aura.

-Bien, ahora si me disculpas, debo preparar la comida para mi hija-Dijo Jeanne mientras se alejaba.

-De acuerdo, Adelante-Dijo Aura.

Jeanne comenzó a sacar algunas cosas de la alacena mientras que Aura le dio la espalda.

-Es increíble que tú seas la Mamba Negra-Dijo Jeanne enojada-Yo debí ser la mamba negra.

-Bueno-Comenzó Aura-Yo no tengo la culpa de que no le gustara las peli plateadas, aunque eso no quiere decir que…

Antes de que Aura terminara la frase, Jeanne saco un pistola de la caja de cereales y disparo, el disparo impacto en una taza, rompiéndola, en ese momento, Aura agarra un cuchillo de la mesa y lo lanza, dando en Jeanne, atravesándole el corazón, matándola al instante.

Aura quita el cuchillo del pecho de Jeanne y lo limpia, cuando estaba por irse, vio que Jane estaba allí parada, shockeada, al parecer había visto el asesinato de su madre.

-No era mi intención hacerlo delante de ti-Dijo Aura-Pero te juro que se lo merecía. Escucha, si cuando crezcas, aun sientes deseos de vengarte, con mucho gusto te estaré esperando.

Eso fue lo último que dijo Aura antes de irse de la casa, dejando a la pobre niña junto al cadáver de su madre, apenas se subió a su auto sacó un pequeño cuaderno y una lapicera, cuando abrió el cuaderno, había unos nombres escritos, Aura tachó el nombre de Jeanne Diethel, guardó el cuaderno y la lapicera y arrancó el auto, desapareciendo del lugar.

Continuará

**Al fin, terminé el primer capi de este fic.**

**Los que vieron la película verán diferencias con este fic, y si, decidí poner algunas diferencias. Me tardé todo un fin de semana en esto, espero poder hacer todo el fic antes de que vuelva a clases (Estoy en vacaciones) Pero bueno. En este caso, la mayoría de los personajes me costó elegir, y sé que muchos podría molestarse por los papeles que doy, en el próximo capi va a aparecer alguien que muchos quieren (Obviamente de Shaman King). Si todo sale bien, podré hacer actualizar seguido. Y sobre el porqué puse a Lyserg como el esposo de Jeanne es porque no podía poner a Ren (Por razones que diré próximamente), sé que a muchos se molestarán, pero siento que no podía ponerlo. Bueno, es todo por ahora.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Capítulo 2: La Novia Bañada en Sangre

Venganza Sangrienta.

Disclainer: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei y Kill Bill pertenece a Quentin Tarantino.

Resumen: Tras cuatro años en coma, Aura decide cobrar venganza de aquellos que le arrebataron todo. Basado en Kill Bill.

**Segundo capítulo. La verdad es que he estado flojeando todo este tiempo, por eso no pude seguir con este bueno, ahora sigo. En este capítulo aparece un personaje que muchos quieren (No, no es Yoh) Disfruten de la lectura.**

"Normal": Habla normal.

"_Cursiva": _Recuerdos (Todo el capi es un Flash Back) Y P.O.V

* * *

Capítulo 2: La novia bañada en sangre.

Cuatro años antes

Los oficiales estaban inspeccionando la pequeña capilla donde ocurrió la masacre, mientras que afuera se encontraba uno de los oficiales esperando a alguien.

-¿Vamos, dónde está?-Se preguntaba el oficial.

De repente un auto se estaciona del lugar, de allí se baja un hombre de aproximadamente 40-45 años, se trataba del alguacil.

-Dime que sucedió Hijo-Dijo el alguacil.

-Es una masacre padre-Dijo el oficial-Ven y te mostraré.

Ambos entraron a la capilla, donde los oficiales seguían inspeccionando el lugar, mientras ambos se adentraban más al lugar.

-Como vez, es una maldita masacre-Dijo el oficial.

-No digas groserías en la casa del señor, hijo-Le reprochó el alguacil.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó.

-Bueno no importa-Añadió el alguacil-Por lo que veo nadie sobrevivió.

-Así es. Mataron a la novia, al novio, a los invitaros-Añadió el oficial-Hasta mataron a quien tocaba el piano.

-Ya veo-Dijo el alguacil mientras ambos se acercaban al cuerpo de la novia-¿Y esta quién es?

-Su nombre es Maya Miyamoto-Dijo el oficial-Es falso.

-Entiendo-Añadió el alguacil-Y por lo que veo estaba embarazada.

-Si, 9 meses-Confirmó el oficial.

-Es increíble que mataran a una mujer hermosa-Comenzó el alguacil-La verdad es que parece una reina de…

El alguacil no pudo terminar porque la novia lo escupió de repente en su ojo. Su hijo tuvo que contener la risa, pues eso fue algo gracioso, aunque asqueroso al mismo tiempo.

-Hijo Número uno-Comenzó el alguacil-Esta chica no tiene nada de muerta.

* * *

Sus cabellos se encontraban pegados a la almohada, estaba conectada a un respirador, llevaba un buen tiempo en coma. Afuera había una tormenta fuerte, pero eso no evitaba que el hospital estuviera atendiendo esta noche.

Mientras tanto, una mujer de aproximadamente 25-30 años entraba al lugar, tenía el cabello rubio, llevaba un pañuelo rojo en su cabeza y tenía un solo ojo-En el otro llevaba puesto un parche-De color amarillo. En estos momentos se quitaba su campera, revelando un traje de enfermera de color blanco.

Estaba preparando una jeringa con lo que parecía ser un veneno. Mientras ponía todo en una pequeña bandeja. Con paso decidido se acercó al cuarto donde dormía la joven pelirroja.

Entró a la habitación con el objetivo de cumplir con su misión, pues esta mujer rubia no es nada más de nada menos que Anna Kyoyama. Miembro del escuadrón de asesinos Víbora Mortal, su nombre clave es Serpiente Montañosa de California.

-Qué envidia te tengo-Dijo Anna Fríamente-Mientras que yo tengo que estar despierta las 24 horas, tú puedes dormir todo lo que quieras.

Anna tomó la jeringa de la bandeja, y estaba a punto de inyectarlo en el brazo de la joven cuando de repente su celular comenzó a sonar. Anna molesta volvió a poner la jeringa en la bandeja y tomó el teléfono celular.

-¿Hao?

-Hola, Anna-Dijo en tono aterrador-¿Ya llevaste a cabo tu misión?

-No, aún no-Respondió Anna tranquilamente-Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando me llamaste.

-Anna, abortarás la misión-Dijo Hao seriamente.

-¿QUÉ?-Anna está molesta por lo que dijo Hao, pues estaba ansiosa por cumplir con su misión-¿Pero…Por qué?

-Nosotros la atacamos con todo lo que teníamos, y aún así no logramos matarla-Dijo Hao encarándola-Yo le dispare en su sien y su corazón siguió latiendo. Tu misma lo viste con ese ojo ámbar tuyo.

-Si…

-Ven a casa mi cielo-Dijo Hao en un tono cariñoso.

-Está bien.

-Te amo mucho-Dijo Hao cariñosamente.

-Lo sé-Dijo Anna en el mismo tono-Yo también te amo. Adiós.

La llamada terminó y Anna guardó el celular de vuelta en el bolsillo de su traje, estaba a punto de irse cuando vio al cuerpo de la joven una vez más.

-Tuviste suerte esta vez-Comenzó Anna-Pero déjame darte un consejo pequeña…No te atrevas a despertar.

* * *

Cuatro años después.

Cuatro años, ese es el tiempo que llevaba desde que entró en coma. Los doctores estaban empezando a perder la esperanza de que algún día despertara. Mientras un mosquito paseaba por el cuarto, aterrizando sobre uno de los brazos de la joven. Cuando esta despertó de golpe, no sabía dónde estaba, ni tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo pasó.

_-Aunque no lo creas en estos momentos, estás viendo mi lado…-Dijo mientras la apuntaba con su pistola-Masoquista._

_-Hao…Es tu bebé…_

_Antes de que Aura pudiera terminar la frase, el arma se disparó y la bala impactó en su cabeza, causando que se desmayara._

En ese momento lo recodó todo, recordó cuando esos malditos la atacaron sin piedad alguna. Preocupada se levantó la bata de hospital y dirigió sus manos a su vientre, apenas notó que este estaba plano su mundo se derrumbó.

-Mi bebé-Susurró Aura entre sollozos.

En ese momento notó que alguien sintió que alguien se acercaba, así que tuvo que volver a acostarse y fingir que aún estaba en coma, pues no sabía si eran buenas personas las que entrarían.

En eso entran dos hombres, un enfermero y el otro tenía pinta de camionero, ambos se acercaron a ver a Aura "Descansando"

-Bien, ahí la tienes-Dijo el enfermero-75 dólares y te doy 20 minutos a solas con ella.

-Perfecto-El hombre le dio los 75 dólares-Esto será divertido.

-Bien, nomás debo decirte que hay reglas-Dijo el enfermero mientras agarraba el dinero-Regla número 1, sin golpes. La enfermera viene mañana y si ve algún golpe me hecha. Regla Número 2, ni mordidas, ni chupetones, de hecho no dejes marcas en ningún lado. A parte de eso, lo que quieras amigo.

-Entiendo-Dijo el camionero ansioso.

El enfermero estaba a punto de irse cuando de repente recordó algo.

-Por cierto, no siempre, pero esta chica se seca-Dijo agarrando un pote de vaselina-Usa esto y la pasarás bien.

-Gracias-Dijo el camionero agarrando el pote.

El enfermero se fue dejando al camionero solo con una Aura "inconsciente", Este se subió encima de ella esperando tener un buen momento. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando sintió que la joven mordía su labio inferior fuerte mente, Y al parecer no lo quería soltar. El camionero tuvo que luchar para que lo soltara.

* * *

Aura se limpió la sangre de su boca, mientras se bajaba de la camilla, sin embargo, terminó cayéndose.

-¿Pero qué…?-Se preguntó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

En eso Aura siente que alguien se aproxima, así que agarra una navaja que tenía el camionero en su bolsillo, y se arrastró hasta cerca de la puerta.

-Bien semental, se acabó el tiempo-Dijo el enfermero mientras entraba, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver al hombre tirado en el suelo-¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?

Aura no desperdició la oportunidad y de un movimiento se hiso un corte en su tobillo, causando que el enfermero caiga al suelo. Aura lo arrastró y puso su cabeza en la puerta, pues tenía pensado obligarlo a hablar.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HAO?-Gritó mientras lo golpeaba con la puerta-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HAO?

-Por favor…Déjame-Dijo el enfermero mientras era golpeado con la puerta.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HAO?-Aura siguió golpeándolo con la puerta.

-No sé quién es Hao…

-MENTIRA-Gritó Aura mientras lo volvía a golpear con la puerta.

Aura se detuvo por un momento y vio que una de las manos del enfermero, en ese momento recordó cuando este abusaba de ella mientras estaba en coma.

-Tú…-Dijo Aura encarándolo-Viniste aquí para hacerme el amor. ¿Verdad?

El enfermero no respondió, estaba demasiado asustado como para hablar. Enojada, Aura lo golpeo una vez más con la muerta, matándolo al instante.

En ese momento Aura se dio cuenta de que debía escapar, revisó en los bolsillos del enfermero y vio unas llaves y un par de anteojos. Aura, enojada, volvió a golpear con la puerta al enfermero por lo que decía las llaves.

* * *

Se encontraba en una silla de ruedas, intentando encontrar el auto que considera con las llaves, debía salir de ahí rápido, apenas vio un auto que tenía la misma frase que las llaves que tenía en su mano se alegró.

Abrió la puerta trasera del auto y con mucho esfuerzo se subió, apenas adentro cerró la puerta y comenzó a intentar mover los dedos de sus pies, empezando por el dedo gordo de la derecha.

-Muévete, maldito dedo gordo-Comenzó a decir Aura-Mueve, maldito dedo gordo.

Aura P.O.V

_Mientras estaba en el asiento trasero del auto, tratando de sacar a mis pies de la parálisis en que se encontraba, repitiéndome a mí misma "Muévete maldito dedo gordo". Recordé las caras de los cerdos que me hicieron eso, y también del maldito responsable. Todos miembros del escuadrón asesino Víbora Mortal._

_Cuando el destino y la fortuna le sonríen a algo tan violento y horrible como la venganza, parece comprobar que el ser supremo no existe, y que yo controlo mi propia voluntad._

_En primer nombre que tuve que apuntar en mi lista de venganza es el de nada más ni nada menos que Jun Tao. Su nombre clave es Boca de Algodón. Ella sería la primera en morir_

Fin de Aura P.O.V

Continuará

* * *

**Y aquí estamos con el capi 2 de este fic.**

**Aclaración: En la peli 1, los capítulos 2, 3, 4 y 5 ocurren antes que el capi 1(Yo tuve que ver la peli varias veces antes de darme cuenta)**

**Perdón si no redacte bien el capi.**

**Como ven la siguiente en aparecer será Jun, estén atentos con el próximo capi.**

**Se despide Princess Haruka.**


	3. Capìtulo 3: El Origen de Jun Tao

Venganza Sangrienta.

Disclainer: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei y Kill Bill pertenece a Quentin Tarantino.

Resumen: Hace cuatro años, ocurrió una masacre en una capilla en Izumo, matando a casi todos los que estaban allì, pero hubo una sobreviviente, ahora, tras despertar del coma, ella busca venganza de aquellos que le arrebataron todo. Basado en Kill Bill.

**Estos días han sido los peores. Mi PC tuvo un virus (Que por suerte mi hermano arregló), mi padre quedó internado, mi netbook se bloqueó y ahora mi hermana me descubrió escribiendo (Gracias a Dios recién comienzo con el capi) Bueno, no los molestaré más con mi vida, ahora le tengo el tercer capítulo.**

**Cursiva: P.O.V**

* * *

Capítulo 3: El Origen de Jun Tao.

* * *

_Jun Tao, miembro del Escuadrón de Asesinos Víbora Mortal, es hija mayor del matrimonio conformado por Yùan y Ran Tao y la hermana mayor de Ren Tao. Jun Tao es mitad japonesa, mitad china._

_A los nueve años, ella y su hermano supieron lo que es la muerte, tras presenciar el asesinato de sus padres a manos del más malvado de los jefes de la mafia… El Jefe Matsumoto._

En una pequeña casa, debajo de la cama, se encontraban tanto Jun como Ren, abrazados y totalmente asustados. Jun veía hacia varios lados, vio a Matsumoto sentado en un sillón, fumando un cigarrillo, vio a uno de los hombres rodeando con su katana a su madre, y vio a su padre en una pose de pelea frente a otro de los hombres de Matsumoto, con un machete en su mano.

-Hermana, tengo miedo-Susurró Ren asustado.

-No hagas ruido, que nos descubrirán y nos mataràn-Susurrò Jun también asustada.

En eso el hombre se dispone a atacar a Yùan, sin embargo En pudo bloquear el ataque con sus brazos. De ese modo la pelea comenzó, el hombre intentó apuñalar a Yùan de todas las maneras posibles, pero Yùan lo esquivaba o lo bloqueaba. Al mismo tiempo, En trataba de darle aunque sea un golpe, con el mismo resultado.

De repente Yùan da un golpe acertado en el cuello del hombre, causando que este se paralice debido al dolor, Yùan aprovecha que el hombre está paralizado y le rompe el brazo, para luego lanzar al hombre hacia una vitrina que está en una esquina, el hombre termina golpeándose con una maceta de cerámica y cae, rompiendo la maseta en el proceso.

-Uno menos-Se susurró a si mismo Yùan-Quedan cuatro.

En ese momento otro de los hombres se dispuso a atacarlo, pero Yùan pudo esquivarlo. El hombre intentó apuñalar a Yùan, pero este lo esquivaba. Entonces, En le agarra la cara y logra lanzarlo hacia un estante de libros.

El hombre intentó levantarse, sin embargo, Yùan le da un golpe tan fuerte que lo mata de inmediato. Yùan estaba a punto de seguir peleando, cuando de repente siente que algo punzante en su vientre. En eso ve hacia abajo y nota la punta de una katana, lo habían atravesado.

Atrás suyo se encontraba uno de los hombres de Matsumoto sosteniendo la katana, este tenía una mirada de completa satisfacción. El hombre remueve la katana y mucha sangre sale disparada.

-¿Hermana, qué pasó?-Susurró Ren asustado.

-Mejor no veas esto, Ren-Jun tenía a Ren contra su pecho para que así no viera este horrible momento.

Yùan cae al suelo y logra ver a Jun mirándolo fijamente, trató de decirle algunas palabras cuando el hombre clava su katana en su cabeza, matándolo al instante.

Matsumoto río luego de ver el cómo mataban a Yùan, en eso se levanta con el objetivo de terminar el trabajo. Apenas se acerca a donde estaba Ran, la agarra del cabello y la lanza contra la cama.

Matsumoto mira con satisfacción a Ran antes de agarrar la katana. De esa una sola estocada, logra atravesar el cuerpo de Ran, matándola al instante. Fue tan fuerte que el filo terminó debajo de la cama, casi dándole a los ya huérfanos Jun y Ren.

-¿Mami?-Susurró Jun mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Satisfechos, los tres hombres se van del lugar, no sin antes prender fuego al lugar, para así asegurarse de que nadie sobreviviera.

* * *

Jun y Ren veían la cabaña ahora envuelta en llamas, Ren lo veía asustado mientras que Jun veía el lugar con odio.

_Ella juró vengarse, pero para su suerte…El jefe Matsumoto…Era pedófilo._

* * *

_A los 11 años, ella logró obtener su venganza._

-Matsumoto, mírame, mírame-Jun había clavado su katana en el vientre de Matsumoto-Mira mis ojos, mira mis labios.

Jun clavó su katana aún más profundo, mientras que Matsumoto apretaba sus dientes tan fuertes, que estos se rompieron.

-¿No te parezco familiar?-Preguntó Jun con total calma-¡A alguien a quien **MATASTE!**

De esa forma, Jun removió la katana, causando que la sangre saliera como si de una fuente se tratase. La sangre terminó en las paredes y en el rostro de Jun.

En eso dos hombres aparecen y se quedan horrorizados al ver a su jefe muerto, mientras que Jun los miraba con una cara llena de satisfacción.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a disparar, con el objetivo de darle a la joven Jun, pero apenas terminaron vieron que le habían dado a la espalda de su jefe. Debajo de la cama, Jun los miraba fijamente, para luego disiparle a la pierna de uno de los hombres. Este terminó cayendo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jun dio otro disparo, directamente en su cabeza. Matándolo al instante.

El otro hombre vio horrorizado el cadáver de su compañero, cuando de repente una bala impactó en su pierna, haciendo que se cayera. En eso ve el rostro de Jun, fue lo último que vio en su vida. Pues Jun le dio un disparo en su frente, matándolo al instante.

* * *

_A los 20, era una de las mejores asesinas de todos._

Jun se estaba preparando para dispararle a alguien que estaba en una limusina con dos mujeres.

-Ya te tengo, maldito-Fue lo que dijo Jun antes de disparar.

* * *

_A los 25 participó en el asesinato de nueve personas, incluyendo a mi hija no nata. Pero ella cometió un error…Debió matar a diez._

_Bueno, es todo lo que sobre ella, pero antes de ir por ella para ejecutar mi venganza. Primero lo primero._

-Muévete, maldito dedo gordo-Ordenó Aura, en eso su dedo gordo hace un ligero movimiento-Al fin lo hiciste, ahora…Que los otros cerditos se mueva.

* * *

13 Horas Después.

Aura salió del asiento trasero del auto, y con paso lento se dirigió al asiento del conductor.

-Bien, es hora de hace un viaje-Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse con el auto.

Continuará.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí lo tienen.**

**El próximo capi me costara un poco, lo digo porque se supone que la novia menciona que sabe algo de japonés, pero en el fic, Aura es de Japón (Además de que la masacre ocurrió allí)**

**Si tienen críticas que dar, pueden hacerlo por comentario o por MP, pero NO exponiendo mi fic en un foro.**

**Lamento las faltas de ortografía, sobre todo las tildes, es que mi teclado funciona así.**

**Bueno, los dejo.**

**Se despide Princess Haruka.**


	4. El Hombre De Okinawa

**Venganza Sangrienta.**

**Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei y Kill Bill pertenece a Quentin Tarantino.**

**Hola, cuanto tiempo, lamentablemente mi padre murió hace un mes, murió de un paro cardó-respiratorio. Que en paz descanse.**

**Ahora voy a hablar del fic, quiero que sepan que este fic tendrá mínimo diez capítulos, eso quiere decir que en este fic será la versión Shaman King de las dos películas de Kill Bill.**

**Los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

-Un boleto a Okinawa-Pidió Aura-Solo ida.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El Hombre De Okinawa.**

* * *

Aura caminaba por las calles de Okinawa, debía admitir que algunos lugares le llamaban la atención, tal vez se daría el lujo de visitarlos algún día. En eso ve lo que parece ser un pequeño restaurante de madera al final de la calle.

-Lotería-Se dijo a sí misma-Aquí es.

En eso se dirigió hacia el puesto a paso rápido, apenas entró a allí vio el lugar casi vacío, solo estaba un hombre de cabello negro que estaba leyendo el periódico.

-Hola-Saludó Aura, tratando de llamar la atención del hombre.

-Bienvenida-Respondió el hombre amablemente mientras dejaba el periódico a un lado-Sea bienvenida a este lugar. ¿Primera vez en este lugar?

-Si, primera vez-Respondió Aura tranquilamente, en eso señaló uno de los banquitos del lugar-¿Puedo?

-Adelante-Respondió el hombre-Puede sentarse donde usted quiera.

-Gracias-Agradeció Aura.

Aura se sentó en uno de los banquitos que había en medio de la barra, quedando así frente a frente con el hombre.

-No muchos turistas vienen por aquí-Mencionó el hombre-De hecho, a veces pienso que es mejor cerrar el lugar.

-Es una lástima-Añadió Aura-Este lugar es muy bonito, me gusta el estilo que tiene.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Preguntó el hombre.

-Claro-Respondió Aura con una sonrisa-Así que por nada en el mundo cierre este lugar.

El hombre rió con gracia por lo que Aura dijo, mientras que ella tenía una expresión de confusión. En eso el hombre se da cuenta de que ella no tenía nada en la barra.

-Espera un segundo-Pidió el hombre-¡Trae un poco de té enseguida que tenemos clientes!

-_Pero estoy viendo la telenovela-_Respondió una voz desde otro cuarto.

-Maldito holgazán-Refunfuñó el hombre-¡APAGA ESO Y SIRVE EL MALDITO TÉ DE UNA VEZ!

-_Pero si el té ya está hecho-_Se quejó la misma voz-_Sírvelo tú._

-¡CALLATE Y TRAE EL TÉ, YA!-Gritó el hombre, en eso ve a Aura y se da cuenta de que se pasó-Lo siento, es solo que...

-No, está bien-Respondió Aura-Todos tenemos nuestros momentos de rabia.

-¿Y que más te gustó del lugar?-Preguntó el hombre tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, he visitado algunos puestos-Contestó Aura tratando de recordar-Y debo admitir que tienen algunos objetos interesantes.

-Si, aquí en Okinawa hay de todo-Dijo el hombre-Espero que nos visites seguido y que lo recomiendes.

-Lo haré-Prometió Aura.

-Si, bueno-En eso el hombre le pasó un pequeño plato a Aura-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias...Creo.

-Es cierto-Añadió el hombre, en eso agarró un cuchillo afilado-¡OYE TÚ, TRAE TU MALDITO TRASERO AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!

En eso baja un hombre de cabello blanco, recogido, que vestía únicamente con una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros.

-¿Que quieres?-Preguntó.

-Pide-Pidió el hombre pelinegro a Aura.

-Una botella de sake-Pidió Aura-Por favor.

-Ya oíste a la dama-Dijo el pelinegro-Tráele sake.

-¿Sake, a estas horas?-Preguntó el hombre de cabello blanco-Pero si es mediodía.

-Mañana, mediodía, tarde, noche-El pelinegro apretó fuertemente el cuchillo-QUE IMPORTA QUE HORA ES, SAKE ES SAKE.

-ESCUCHAME, LLEVO 15 AÑOS SIRVIENDO SAKE MIENTRAS QUE TÚ CORTAS EL PESCADO-Se quejó el peliblanco-SI ESTO FUERA EL EJÉRCITO YA SERÍA GENERAL.

-Con que general ¿Eh? PUES ENTONCES, SI TÚ ERES GENERAL, YO SERÍA EMPERADOR-Gritó el pelinegro-AHORA VE Y TRAE EL MALDITO SAKE, ESTUPIDO CON PEINADO DE NIÑA. ¿ENTENDISTE?

-NO TENGO PEINADO DE NIÑA, ES PEINADO DE SAMURAI-Gritó el peliblanco, en eso apunto con el dedo hacia Aura-¿ENTENDISTE?

El pelinegro, enojado le lazó el cuchillo, que terminó impactando en la pared.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó.

-No importa.

-Bueno-El pelinegro dio un suspiro-¿A qué se debe esta visita a Okinawa?

-Busco a alguien-Respondió Aura.

-Un amigo-Supuso el pelinegro-¿Verdad?

-No del todo.

-Entonces no es un amigo-Concluyó.

-De hecho nunca lo vi-Respondió Aura.

-¿Nunca lo viste?-Preguntó el pelinegro-¿Se puede saber de quién se trata?

-Mosuke.

El pelinegro palideció por un instante, pues sabía que la chica se refería a él, pues él es Mosuke. Ambas miradas se cruzaron fríamente mientras el hombre recuperaba la compostura.

-¿Para qué quieres a Mosuke?-Preguntó seriamente.

-Necesito acero de él-Respondió Aura fríamente.

-¿Y para qué quieres acero de Mosuke?

-Debo matar a una rata-Respondió Aura.

-Debe ser una rata grande para necesitar del acero de Mosuke-Añadió el pelinegro.

-Colosal-Finalizó Aura.

* * *

Ambos entraron al ático, y en una pared había un montón de katanas, cada una con su respectiva vaina. Aura vio fijamente cada una de estas armas mortales.

-¿Puedo tomarla?-Preguntó Aura al ver una que le llamó mucho la atención.

-Adelante.

En eso Aura toma la katana y la desvaino, probó su agilidad y su maniobridad. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa mientras miraba fijamente a Mosuke.

-Sabes, a ti te gusta mucho las espadas-Mencionó Mosuke mientras tenía en su mano una bola de baseball-Pues a mí me gusta el baseball.

De pronto Mosuke le lanza a toda velocidad la pelota directamente hacia Aura, esta logró partirlo en dos de un solo corte. Mosuke solo sonrió por lo que acaba de ver.

-Quería mostrarte estas...-En eso Mosuke camina hacia las katanas-Pero alguien como tú debe saber que ya no las forjo.

Aura solo guardó silencio mientras Mosuke caminaba hacia ella.

-Estas que vez aquí, tienen un gran valor sentimental-Explicó Mosuke mientras agarraba la katana que tenía Aura y la ponía en su lugar-A pesar de que me siento orgulloso de mi trabajo, me he retirado.

-Entonces debe una de estas-Dijo Aura.

-Estas no están a la venta-Respondió Mosuke.

-Yo no dije **véndemela-**Añadió Aura-Dime **dénmela.**

-¿Y por qué debería?-Preguntó Mosuke encarándola.

-Porque mi alimaña es la misma que la suya-Sentenció-Y yo busco la venganza al igual que usted.

Mosuke guardó silencio, solamente camino hacia una ventana polvorienta que estaba cerca, allí con su dedo índice, escribió la siguiente palabra.

**HAO.**

En eso, agotado, decidió retirarse. No sin antes decir unas palabras.

-Me tomara un mes forjarte la espada-Explicó Mosuke fríamente-Hasta entonces, te sugiero que entrenes.

Mosuke se fue, dejando a Aura sola en el ático. Esta solamente camino hacia la ventana y vio con asco el nombre que estaba allí. Con la manga de su campera borró el nombre lentamente, con solo leerlo quería vomitar.

* * *

Un mes después.

Mosuke estaba sentado en posición de loto, mientras desvainaba la katana que le había entregado su discípulo y se dispuso a examinar por última vez, vio el brillo, midió el balance y el peso. Estaba vestido con un traje ceremonial de color blanco.

En eso deja descansar la katana en su brazo antes de hablar.

-He terminado un arma que le había jurado a Dios que nunca más lo volvía a forjar-Comenzó a explicar Mosuke seriamente-Hice esto, porque en cierta forma, me identifico con tu causa.

Mosuke observó una última vez la katana antes de indicarle a su discípulo que lo volviera a poner en su vaina.

-Déjame decirte, sin dudarlo-Añadió Mosuke fríamente-Que si Dios estuviera en tu camino, Dios saldría herido.

En eso Mosuke le pasa su espada a Aura.

-Guerrera de cabello escarlata-Dijo fríamente-¡Vete! Y cumple con tu venganza.

-Gracias-Finalizó Aura mientras agarraba fuertemente su katana.

Continuará.

* * *

**Bueno, ya está. El próximo capi es la batalla contra Jun.**

**Ahora les diré la lista del escuadrón Víbora Mortal (Los de Shaman King, obvio)**

**O-Ren Ishii: Jun Tao. **

**Vernita Green: Jeanne Diethel.**

**Budd: ?**

**Elle Diver: Anna Kyoyama.**

**Bill: Hao.**

**Nótese que puse signo de pregunta en Budd, pues háganse una idea de quién es. En el próximo lo revelo.**

**Se despide Princess Haruka.**


End file.
